This invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing device, and more particularly a mechanism for holding a cartridge storing a magnetic tape therein. 2.
Referring to a top plan view of FIG. 15, FIG. 16A of a sectional view taken along a line A--A of FIG. 15 and FIG. 16B of a side elevational view for showing a substantial part of the device, a magnetic recording and reproducing device 21 of the prior art will be described.
At first, the magnetic recording and reproducing device 21 of the prior art (hereinafter called as the device 21) is made such that a pair of guide members 21b, 21c having a U-shaped groove are fixed to a base plate 21a while being opposite to an upper end and a lower end shown in FIG. 15.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 16A, a pair of openings 21d are formed at a part of the base plate 21a where a pair of aforesaid guide members 21b, 21c are positioned.
Additionally, an insertion port 21e for use in inserting a cartridge 23 to be described later into the device 21 is formed at a right side end shown in FIG. 16A.
Within the device 21 is arranged each of a magnetic head 26 and a driving roller 27 or the like rotated in response to a rotation of a driving motor (not shown).
In addition, at the rear surface of a portion on the base plate 21a where the guide members 21b, 21c are positioned are arranged a pair of leaf springs 22 of which one end is fixed with a screw and the other end is a free end having a high resilient force therein. An engaging portion 22a is formed at the extremity end of the free end of the leaf spring 22 and an engaging roller 22b is rotatably held at the engaging portion 22a,
The engaging roller 22b is inserted into the opening 21d of the base plate 21a, the engaging roller 22b can be moved up and down within the opening 21d around a fulcrum point of the screw set part with a pushing-down force applied to the engaging roller 22b due to a strong resilient force of the leaf spring 22.
In addition, a cartridge 3 shown by a two-dotted line in the figure which is inserted through the insertion port 21e, guided by the guide members 21a, 21b and loaded within the device 21 stores a magnetic tape 23a therein, and its both side surfaces are formed with a pair of U-shaped guide grooves 23b as shown in FIG. 16B.
Then, the pair of guide grooves 23b are guided by the guide members 21b, 21c to cause the cartridge 23 to be guided into the device 21.
Additionally, a part of a bottom plate 23c constituting the guide groove 23b of the cartridge 23 is formed with a recess 23d.
In addition, within the cartridge 23 are arranged a transfer roller 23f and reels 24, 25 around which the magnetic tape 23a is wound.
Then, as the transfer roller 23f is rotated, the reels 24, 25 are rotated by a transfer means not shown to enable the magnetic tape 23a to be transferred.
Operation for loading the aforesaid cartridge 23 to the device 21 is carried out such that at first the extremity end of the cartridge 23 is manually inserted in a direction indicated by an arrow B from the insertion port 21e of the device 21.
Then, the extremity end of the bottom plate 23c of the cartridge 23 strikes against the engaging roller 22b of the leaf spring 22 and the cartridge 23 stops during its inserting operation.
Then, as the cartridge 23 is pushed into the device 21 with a further strong force, the engaging roller 22b is pushed down and the cartridge 23 is moved in a direction indicated by an arrow B and inserted into the device 21.
Then, the transfer roller 23f is forcedly contacted with the driving roller 27, motion of the cartridge 23 in the direction indicated by the arrow B stops and the magnetic head 26 is kept contacted with the surface of the magnetic tape 23a.
In addition, the aforesaid engaging roller 22b is positioned at the recess 23d of the cartridge 23, ascends by a resilient force of the leaf spring 22 and the engaging roller 22b is resiliently contacted with one end of the recess 23d as shown in FIG. 16A.
Then, one end of the recess 23d is pushed by the engaging roller 22b in a direction (45.degree.) of the arrow A and the cartridge 23 is fixed in the device 21 so as not to be pulled off and held there. At this time, a pressing force of the transfer roller 23f of about 0.5 to 1 Kgf is applied to the driving roller 27.
Then, as the transfer roller 23f is press contacted with the driving roller 27, a cartridge detecting sensor not shown is operated, the driving roller 27 is rotated through rotation of the driving motor not shown in reference to an instruction attained from an external computer (not shown), the rotation of the driving roller 27 is transmitted to the reels 24, 25 through the transfer roller 23f, the magnetic tape 23a is transferred through rotation of the reels 24, 25, resulting in that either recording or reproducing operation can be carried out.
Additionally, when the cartridge 23 is pulled out of the device 21, the rear end 23e of the cartridge 23 protruded out of the device 21 shown in FIG. 15 is pulled out strongly in a direction indicated by an arrow C, resulting in that the engaging roller 22b of the engaging part 22a is removed from the recess 23d of the cartridge 23 and then the cartridge 23 can be pulled out of the device 21.
However, when the cartridge 23 was loaded in the magnetic recording and reproducing device 21 of the prior art as described above, the transfer roller 23f of the cartridge 23 was press contacted with the driving roller 27 by a strong force, resulting in that an energizing torque of the driving roller 27 was increased and the driving roller 27 could not be normally energized for rotation.
Due to this fact, as the driving motor (not shown) for rotating the driving roller 27, a motor with a high torque had to be used.
Thus, the prior art had a problem that application of the motor having such a high torque caused the magnetic recording and reproducing device 21 to have an increased cost and its consumption power was also increased.